Little Children
by grungekitty
Summary: all over Shuggazoom small and not so small childrin are disapearing, with the monkey team survive? or fall victim themselves? a little idea that came to me, I've been working on it when I want to write but not on any of my other projects :/ anyway... SPOVA and creepiness factor
1. Chapter 1

**I was browsing YouTube**

**came upon nightcore remix of "come little children" (I will use the song in the story, and I will use the nightcore version, cause it's creepier!)**

**had an idea**

**not sure how long or short this will be,**

**here!**

**and small reference to my other story "Chiro before the monkey team"**

**you don't **_**need**_** to read it though :/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"SPRX could you _please_ act mature for once in your life!" Gibson yelled

"Aw cram it Brainstain!" SPRX yelled back, still running

Otto was sitting on the floor playing, Chiro was playing a video game, Nova was reading, Antauri was meditating, and Gibson was chasing SPRX around the room, trying to retrieve a small vile SPRX had taken

"SPRX! I NEED THAT!" Gibson yelled

"Well phffft" SPRX blew his brother a raspberry.

"Really SPRX? please _try_ to be an adult here!" Gibson said

"Says you!" SPRX said

"ENOUGH!" Antauri yelled while using the power primate to stop both of the two in their tracks

"Gibson started it!" SPRX yelled

"I did no such thing!" Gibson defended

"DID TOO!" SPRX yelled

"Oh please SPRX, don't start _that_!" Gibson scolded

"GUYS!" Chiro yelled, he had yelling for a while

"Yes?" Antauri said, still holding his teammates

"Where's Otto?" Chiro asked

Nova put her book down and looked around

"He couldn't of gotten far" She said

SPRX tossed the vile he stole back to Gibson, who nearly had a heart attack

"Check the scanners" SPRX said

"No good" Chiro said, standing at the large computer

"Ahem" Gibson gestured to Antauri

Antauri gave a nod, and proceeded to meditate

nothing

then a distress call came up, it was on the other side of town.

...

"I don't know what happened, she just dropped her toys and walked off" Mrs. Wane cried

Mr. and Mrs. Wane had called the hyper force after their daughter had disappeared, and after asking around, they weren't the only ones.

"Billy was just staring out the window, then he just left" another parent cried

"I couldn't stop her! nothing I did worked! she just went down that ally, and the second I lost sight of her, she was gone!"

"Me too, I followed Rey as far as I could!"

Chiro's spine chilled, he knew her

though they were never great friends, she was the one that told him the legend of the monkey team, she was the reason he went exploring, she was the reason he had a family.

"Rey?" Chiro gulped

"Yes, my oldest, course she never acted that way! she was so young at heart, hey! didn't she go to school with you?"

"Yeah" Chiro said, a little disrupted

the whole team was creeped out, every small child was missing! even some bigger kids, like Rey.

...

this case frightened Nova more than she would normally let a case scary her, maybe it was because Otto was missing too, that this was effecting children, and at heart, Nova always felt like a child and she knew Otto did too, they were the youngest on the team after all.

she decided to do something comforting to calm herself

she quietly got out her favorite stuffed animals and her tea set, and began to set up, after being _sure _no one was around.

after she had been playing for about 5 minutes, she heard something

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
__Into A Land of Enchantment  
__Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play  
__Here In My Garden Of Shadow_

Nova looked around, she didn't see anyone

the voice continued

_Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee The Way  
__Through All The Pain And The Sorrows  
__Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way  
__Murdering Beauty And Passions_

Nova begin to follow where she thought the song was coming from

_Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way  
__To Weary Of Life And Deceptions  
__Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away  
__into The Calm And The Quiet_

Nova was almost out, when SPRX saw her

"Nova? Nova, where are you going?" he said

but Nova ignored him for the voice in her head

"Nova? Nova! NOVA! **NOVA!**" SPRX was reaching for her now, but she seemed just and inch too far every time he tried

"SPRX? is everything alright? I hear yelling" Chiro said stepping out

"No! Nova's in some weird trance!" SPRX said as he kept chasing her

"Antauri! Gibson! we've got a situation!" Chiro said into his communicator as he ran out with SPRX and Nova

"It's the same look!"

"She has it too"

"Hurry!"

"it's infecting the monkey team too!"

"We're doomed!"

"It's the same look!"

and other such cries where heard

this didn't help SPRX's concern

Nova was still dazed, she had blocked out everything but the song in her head

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
__Into A Land Of Enchantment  
__Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play  
__Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

Nova turned into an alley and entered some portal

SPRX was following Nova closely, but she suddenly she got too fast, she turned a corner, SPRX followed, but was too late, Nova had vanished into thin air

SPRX fell to his knees, he felt like crying, then he heard a tiny, little, faint voice

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
__Into A Land of Encha-_

"SPRX! where's Nova?" Gibson yelled

SPRX looked for where that singing was coming from, whatever it was, it was gone now

"Gone" SPRX said as he looked down

* * *

**ok**

**tired now**

**this won't be long, like some others**

**at least I'm going to TRY to keep it short**

**and I specifically designed the parts where the voice is singing, where you can play the song in the background and it **_**should**_** sync ok**

**again**

**the Nightcore version!**

**the original MIGHT work though**

**anyway...**

**stuff**

**-grungekitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**felt writing, and I need to work on this so**

**here :/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX saw that Nova had been playing with her stuffed dolls that she tried so hard to hide, SPRX knew about them, the whole team did, but Nova didn't know they knew.

SPRX smiled.

"SPRX!" Antauri called

then SPRX ran to the main room

"this is serious, TWO monkey team members are missing!" Chiro said

"well, after carefully looking at each victim, counting Otto and Nova, I have only found 1 similarity" Gibson said concerned

"What?" Chiro asked

"they are all young and/or young hearted kids" Gibson said

"so what?" SPRX said

"we have to find these children" Antauri said

then SPRX remembered the quiet voice he heard in the alley

"_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
__Into A Land of Encha-_"

"We're completely in the dark here! What are we going to do?" Chiro yelled

"Um... I think I might have something" SPRX said

"What is it?" Gibson asked

"well after we lost Nova, I heard something, it wasn't too loud, but I think I got what it said, but it stopped when you guys called"

"What did you hear?" Antauri asked

"It was kinda, singing"

Everyone raised an eyebrow

"It went like...um..." SPRX said as he closed his eyes and tried to remember

"_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
__Into A Land of Enchantment  
__Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play  
__Here In My Garden Of Sha-"_

"SPRX THAT'S LUDICROUS!" Gibson yelled

then SPRX snapped out of whatever space out he was having and realised that he sung more of the song than he had heard

"wait! hang on, I just-" SPRX started

"Honestly SPRX it was probably your imagination, or someone singing as the walked down the street!" Gibson said, not hearing SPRX start a sentence

"but then how did I-" SPRX started, but was silenced by Gibson's stare.

...

Chiro was playing with his sunrider action figures when he heard some thing

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
__Into A Land of Enchantment  
__Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play  
__Here In My Garden Of Shadow_

Wait, isn't that what SPRX said he'd heard, maybe he was pranking him

_Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee The Way  
__Through All The Pain And The Sorrows  
__Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way  
__Murdering Beauty And Passions_

No, this was a girl singing, it was actually, beautiful, enchanting even

_Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way  
__To Weary Of Life And Deceptions  
__Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away  
__into The Calm And The Quiet_

Chiro stared to follow where this voice led him

no one noticed Chiro leave

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
__Into A Land Of Enchantment  
__Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play  
__Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

Chiro left through a portal similar to the one Nova was led into

...

"have either of you seen Chiro?" Antauri asked, a little panicked

"no, why?" Gibson asked

"haven't seen the kid since I told you 'bout that song I heard, which reminds me -" SPRX said

"that is what I feared" Antauri said, cutting SPRX off

"guys! it's kinda important!" SPRX tried

"If it's related to that song, it's not" Gibson said

"we shouldn't close our minds, we've seen stranger things" Antauri said "SPRX?"

"well, when I was singing it for you, I sang more than I heard, I didn't know all of that! it stopped half way through the word 'enchantment' I don't even know what that word means!"

"SPRX! this is no time for jokes!" Gibson scolded

"it's not a joke!" SPRX yelled

"Hmm...perhaps we need bait" Antauri said, not paying the slightest bit of attention to SPRX and his theory

...

"So what am I suppose to do?" Jinmay asked

"We have no idea, all we know is that only children are being taken" Gibson said

"and that song!" SPRX added

"What song?" Jinmay asked

"SPRX's imagination!" Gibson said "don't worry"

"Otto was playing with some of his toys when he was taken, Nova with her dolls, and Chiro with his action figures, we believe that that could be the key" Antauri said

"so you want me to _play_?" Jinmay laughed

"essentially, yes" Gibson said

"All right, go get some stuff for dress up" Jinmay smiled

Gibson griped but left, followed by Antauri

Jinmay was about to go too but was stopped by SPRX

"Let us know if you _do_ hear a song" he said, with a dead serious face

"...o...k..." Jinmay said as SPRX let her go

* * *

**dun dun duuuuuuun!**

**ok**

**bye :)**

**-grungekitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Jinmay had been playing dress up for an hour, nothing

"I don't understand" Gibson said

"Maybe if she does your make-up brainstrain." SPRX Joked

before Gibson could say anything Jinmay jumped in

"YEAH!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Please?"

"NO"

"PLEEEE EEASE?"

"NO!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEE..."

"ALRIGHT!"

"YAY!"

as Jinmay got out her make up she heard something

SPRX's heart stopped when Jinmay stopped

"Jinmay?" Gibson said

"SPRX? I _do_ hear a song" Jinmay said as she got up

SPRX, thinking fast, gabbed a ribbon nearby and wrapped it around Jinmay, then tied himself

"SPRX? what are you doing?" Antauri asked

"Not losing her! if we keep up with her than she'll lead us to Nova and the others!" SPRX said tossing the rest of the ribbon to his team mates

Antauri and Gibson looked at the ribbon, then each other, then tied themselves

the 3 were dragged down a random alley, then through some portal

somewhere, they got untied though

"I _told_ you the song was important!" SPRX snapped

then he looked around, they were in a giant playroom, toys and kids everywhere and a fountain in the middle.

"wow" SPRX finally whispered

"CHIRO! CHIRO!" Antauri yelled as he shook the child

Chiro just pushed Antauri off and went back to playing with Rey

"What's wrong with him?" SPRX asked

"he doesn't recognize me!" Antauri said, a little hurt

"If we want to save them, first we have to reverse whatever is affecting them. I suggest we-" Gibson said

"NOVA!" SPRX screamed "come on Nov, snap out of it! come on!"

SPRX had tears in his eyes

"SPRX! WILL YOU FOCUS!" Gibson yelled then looked up suddenly "What was that?"

"What?" Antauri asked

"I thought I heard something" Gibson said, shaking it off

then two giant teddy bears came up behind them

"is there a problem?" one said

"Umm..." SPRX babbled

"I must insist you release these children from whatever you've done to them at once!" Antauri said

the bears just looked at one another, then picked Antauri up

the one carrying Antauri left, the other one stayed back for a second

"Don't worry" He said with a warm smile "We'll take care of that little kill joy for ya, have fun"

and with that he left the brothers

they hadn't even realized how long they'd stood there until Otto came up to them

"Hi guys!" he said behind a normal teddy bear

"OTTO!" the both yelled in excitement and hugged him

"Can you guys get Nova to share her cookies, she says that they're only for tea party guest, and then she told me it was a '_girls only_' tea party" Otto pouted

"What? Otto we don't have time for_ tea parties_ we have to get out of here!" Gibson said as her grabbed Otto's arm

but Otto didn't budge

"Why?" he asked innocently

"We have to save Antauri!" SPRX said

"Why?"

"Because we have to do the right thing!" Gibson said

"Why?" Otto asked a little irritated

"Otto! What has gotten into you?!" Gibson asked

"I like it here!" Otto said

"Otto, snap out of it!" SPRX said

"NO!" Otto said, having a little tantrum

"Otto you're being ridiculous!" Gibson cried

"TEDDYS! TEDDYS!" Otto cried out

everyone looked up and at the robot monkeys

"What's wrong Otto?" another giant teddy bear asked

"They aren't being nice!" Otto pouted

"How so?"

"They want to leave, and I told them I didn't wanna, and they won't-"

"No one leaves!" The "_teddy_" laughed "that's rule number 2, and rule number 1 is to have fun, are you two having fun?"

"Um... Of course! we were just kidding, it was only a joke Otto! we wouldn't dream of breaking rule number 2!" SPRX said, then elbowed Gibson

"Right, _loads_ of fun" Gibson said

then they both smiled

"Alright" the teddy said as he left

and everyone went back to playing

"that wasn't very funny guys" Otto said "so will you help me with Nova?"

"No Otto we have to go...um...do something" Gibson said

"OK!" Otto said and bounced off

"NICE GOING BRAINSTRAIN!" SPRX yelled

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO-" Gibson

"GOT US OUT OF THAT!" SPRX

"I COULD OF DONE THAT!" Gibson

"COULD NOT!" SPRX

"COULD TOO" Gibson

"COULD NOT!" SPRX

"COULD TOO" Gibson

"COULD NOT!" SPRX

"COULD TOO" Gibson

"COULD NOT!" SPRX

"COULD T-" Gibson

"Gibson?" SPRX

Gibson heard a voice that immediately entranced him

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
__Into A Land of Enchantment  
__Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play  
__Here In My Garden Of Shadow_

Gibson walked off

"HEY! GIBSON! GIBSON? GIBSON!" SPRX desperately yelled

"phffft" Gibson blew SPRX a raspberry and ran off

SPRX remembered that morning

_"SPRX! I NEED THAT!" Gibson yelled_

_"Well phffft" SPRX blew his brother a raspberry._

_"Really SPRX? please __**try**__ to be an adult here!" Gibson said_

"try to be adult." SPRX repeated, then realized something

"everyone didn't hear the song when they were playing, it was when the were acting like a kid, like when I was about to throw a crying fit in the alley, when Jinmay was begging Gibson like she wanted a pony, or when Gibson started arguing like a three year old!" SPRX said to himself "ok SPRX, never thought I'd ever say this to myself, but _grow up_!"

* * *

**that's all for now**

**I really couldn't think of anything at the top**

**so I didn't put anything**

**so sue me!**

**keep rocking**

**-grungekitty**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(after note: I am sorry this took so long, I have been uploading each chapter after the one after it was written, so this has been sitting on my computer for a long time, scream as you will *amine sweat drop*, my full apologize will be in the next chapter pre-note ^v^)**_

**and I'm working on this**

**it **_**should**_** be almost done**

**if I can keep my imagination in check**

**:/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX walked around the large room, he found an exit, and went through.

he was now in some kind of kitchen, sweets and junk food everywhere, the kind of stuff Antauri never let SPRX have

SPRX reached for a cupcake

_Come Little Children I'll Take The_-

"NO!" SPRX thought "I have to stay focused!"

SPRX walked into the next room, he was now outside in some large courtyard, toys and children everywhere.

SPRX just ignored everything and kept moving

next SPRX was in a game room, more video games than he'd ever seen!

SPRX turned to watch someone play

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away_

_Into A Land of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children The Time's Come To_ _Play_

_Here In My Garden Of Shadow_

SPRX shook it off, trying to focus

_Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And Passions_

"STOP!" SPRX screamed

People stared

then a teddy showed up behind SPRX

"something wrong?"

SPRX tried to think of an excuse for his outburst

"um...no...I was just..."

_Hush Now Dear Children It Mu_-

"ACK!...just..."

another teddy showed up

"I think he's hurt"

SPRX just started holding his head in an attempt to keep the voice out

next thing SPRX knew, he was in some kind of nurses office

then a little girl came in, no taller than SPRX, black hair down her back, white dress, and bright blue eyes

she was smiling

"The teddys tell me you're hurt and won't tell them why." she said

"no, I'm fine" SPRX said while getting up, something in her voice bothered him

"SIT!" she commanded

SPRX looked her in the green eyes

wait, weren't her eyes blue?

SPRX was sure that they were blue

"I need to know what's wrong! I can't have anyone unhappy!" she said nonchalantly

"well I lost my friend" SPRX trying

her eyes went back to blue as she smiled

"well _that_ we can fix! Who was your friend and where did you lose them?"

"um...in the playroom, he's name is Antauri, looks a lot like me, 'sept he's silver" SPRX said, maybe she _could_ help

"oh" she said in a distort tone

her eyes where a darker shade of blue, much darker

"Well then, _that_ we _can't_ fix"

"Why not?" SPRX asked a little irritated

her eyes seemed to be in between colors, but SPRX couldn't tell which two

"Because I said no! Go back to playing!" she demanded

"NO!" SPRX said

then her eyes turned blood red

"What do you want?" she asked in a bit of an angry tone

"ANTAURI!" SPRX said

then her eyes turned silver as she looked at him intensely

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away_

then SPRX recognised her voice, it was the one that kept singing in his head

then her eyes were red again

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" She demanded

"Long story, but I can tell you _why _I'm here, let everyone go!" SPRX said, extending his magnets

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY FRIENDS!" she screamed as teddys came from every direction

SPRX ran for it

but he ran straight into Nova

"SPRX! how long have you been here? come on let's g-"

"No! Nova we have to run!" SPRX said while pulling Nova

"Why?" she asked just as innocently as Otto did

SPRX remembered what happened when him and Gibson tried to reason with Otto

"we're playing tag! _she's_ it!" SPRX said pointing to the little girl

"ok! I'm playing!" Nova called to the pursuers behind her as she ran in front, dragging SPRX

"Also, we're play team tag, teddys are it too" SPRX said

"but the teddys don't play! They're just here to kept everyone happy" Nova laughed

"I convinced them" SPRX said as he pulled Nova into the game room, ducking behind a video game

"but what if we need help?" Nova asked

"then we yell '_olly olly oxinfry_'" SPRX lied

that make enough sense to Nova, since it is what you call out when you give up at looking in hide-and-go-seek

"HI GUYS!" Otto said

"SSHHHHHHH!" both SPRX and Nova said

"Why?" Otto whispered

"Cause we're playing tag, don't let the teddys or Evaleen Know where we are!"

"Evaleen" SPRX thought "so _that's _her name"

"Can I play too?" Otto asked

"Sure, just let them know when they see you" Nova smiled

"YAY!" Otto called out

"Hey Otto, do you know where they put '_kill joys_'?" SPRX said, remembering what they called Antauri

"Hmm... TIME OUT!" Otto yelled out

"SSHHHH!" Nova said

"Sorry" Otto said

"ok, where's 'time out'?" SPRX asked

"Why?" Otto asked

"long story, but it'll be fun" SPRX promised

both Otto and Nova's face lite up at the word, as they drug SPRX all the way there, remembering to stay away from the teddys

"here we are!" Nova said

and then they all went inside

* * *

**ok, that's it**

**for now**

**-grungekitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok! ok!**

**drill me as you will!**

**I know I should have updated sooner!**

**so sue me!**

**anyway, I just haven't know what the heck to do with this story!**

**but you can thank Zak Penn for my figuring it out! :)**

**the latest episode of Alpha's had some similar themes and got my mind back on this! **

**but let's move on!**

**OH!**

**and "Once Upon A December" is going to be used! (the nightcore again, cause I feel like it!)**

**on with the long awaited story!**

**(and I will **_**try **_**to get back on "What Happened", but I'm still piecing that together)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX walked into the room to see a play pin with Antauri inside, with brightly colored, plastic looking chains around his wrist and ankles

Otto and Nova began chasing each other around

SPRX raced toward Antauri, but stopped when the door swung open

"_there _you are!" Evaleen yelled

Otto and Nova were to busy laughing to notice

"Leave!" Evaleen commanded SPRX, her eyes green "you've done enough damage here!"

"no! let everyone go!" SPRX yelled

"NO!" Evaleen screamed, her eyes were red again "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY FRIENDS!"

then Evaleen's eyes turned silver again, all the children in the entire place were beginning to gather around the room

"TAKING _YOUR _FRIENDS?!" SPRX yelled "last time I checked, you took my friends!"

SPRX stared in her eyes as she thought what he had just said over

he watched her eyes fade, from silver to red to green to blue

"I just didn't want to be alone anymore!" she said as she stared to cry purple tears

"What about your, um, '_teddys_'?" SPRX asked

"I made them, it's not the same!" she stared crying more and more "I just don't want to go back to being alone!"

"where are your parents?" SPRX tried

"I don't know, I've been here ever since I was little!" then her eyes glowed a dull red again "I'm _not _going to be alone again!"

"you don't have to be _alone_! you just have to let these kids go!" SPRX said

her eyes went back to blue as she reached up and hugged him

"I didn't want to, but I couldn't get anyone to stay, singing use to be fun! it used to be safe!" she cried "I don't wanna sing that song anymore!"

"then don't" SPRX said "sing something else

she looked up at him with teary eyes, gave him a nod, then pushed her head back against his chest and started to softly sing

_Dancing Bears  
__Painted Wings  
__Things I Almost Remember  
__And a Song Someone Sings  
__Once Upon A December  
__Someone Holds Me Safe And Warm  
__Horses Prance Through A Silver Storm  
__Figures Dancing Gracefully  
__Across My Memory_

this singing didn't sound as eerie as it once did, now it sounded delicate and weak, but beautiful

_Someone Holds Me Safe And Warm  
__Horses Prance Through A Silver Storm  
__Figures Dancing Gracefully  
__Across My Memory_

_Far Away  
__long Ago  
__Glowing Dim As An Ember  
__Things My Heart Used To Know  
__Things It Yearns To Remember_

_And A Song Someone Sings  
__Once Upon A December_

SPRX heard moaning as everyone around him stared to come to

he saw Nova gripping her head and blinking her eyes in confusion

SPRX wanted to go over to her, and started to, but was stopped

"Don't leave" Evaleen begged him

her hair had faded from the pitch black is was, to a softer brown

she looked at him with big brown eyes, pleading for him not to desert her

not that SPRX really could, she seemed so fragile

SPRX looked back up, he mad eye contact with Nova

"_go on_"

she nodded and went off to Gibson, who seemed to know what to do

SPRX picked up Evaleen, who had now fainted

he looked on the ground and saw a puddle of purple tears ooze away

ooze

* * *

**short I know! (and dorky! and cliché!)**

**but the faster I wrote this, the faster I got the last chapter up (and you should know that I suck by now anyway! XD)**

**so think of it as pence ok?**

**anyway, I'm gonna try to write the last chapter now ok?**

**ok!**

**-grungekitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok, let see what we can do here!**

***cracks knuckles***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX had fallen asleep in Chiro's room, watching Evaleen

Chiro had told SPRX to put her in his room sense the bed was a little more, "_human friendly_"

Chiro came in, waking SPRX up

"wha- I'm...I'm awake!" he said, slightly disoriented

Chiro chuckled a bit

"all the kids are home ok" Chiro informed SPRX

"not all of 'em" SPRX said, looking down at Evaleen

he shook her awake

after a little chit-chat, the elephant in the room came up,

"so what's gonna happen to me?" Evaleen asked

"we'll find you somewhere" SPRX said reassuringly

"promise you'll visit!" Evaleen demanded

"ok" SPRX said

"so, any ideas?" SPRX asked Chiro

"actually, it's already sorted out" Chiro beamed

"really?" SPRX asked

"yup!" Chiro smiled "Rey's family said that they'd be more than happy to take her, they were looking to adopt a girl about her age anyway"

"you mean a real family wants me?" Evaleen asked excitedly

Chiro smiled, being an orphan himself, he completely understood

"yup" he smiled "and you'll have tons of sisters!"

"really? real sisters?" she said as her eye practically turned to stars

"seven!" Chiro said ecstatically

she leaped up, ready to go

Chiro started to escort her out, when she turned around

she run up to SPRX and gave him a death hug

"thank-you!" she said, then ran out ahead of Chiro

SPRX smiled

he walked down the hall and heard laughing

he opened Otto's door to see Otto and Nova rolling around on the floor, playing trains

Nova got a horrified look on her face

SPRX just smiled, sat down, grabbed a train himself, and rolled it toward Otto

"mind if I play?" SPRX asked

Nova and Otto lite up

and to three had a blast!

tickling each other, throwing blocks, tackling each other, just acting like kids

SPRX sat on the ground while Otto build a train bridge over his legs

he realized that saving the world all the time leaves very little time to just be immature, it was nice for him to be a big brother to Otto and Nova every once and a while

even if he wanted to be more to Nova

it was still nice

* * *

**END!**

**TADA!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW!**

**it really boast my self esteem :/**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
